Not as planned
by 93728497
Summary: Supernatural/monster/magic/whatever AU! Maki's a werewolf minding her own business padding around in town during the full moon, and suddenly a pretty Animal Control lady's got her in a cage on the way to a shelter. Things only get messier from there. Probable future Poly-ships, Maki is the main character. Third genre is Humour. R&R please!


**Author's note!  
So uhh, before I say anything else here, can someone tell me how the heck I can put line breakers and stuff like that on a fic here? When I put the standard Adobe Word ones, they disappear when I post it onto . I might just be stupid, but I really don't know what I'm doing wrong.**

 **ANYWAY! I'm still new at writing, especially something multi-chaptered + English is my second language, so please excuse any mistakes. I'm trying my best, though!  
Not 100% sure where I'm going with this fic; as you can see, I started out with two main characters, but that won't necessarily mean they're the "main ship" here. You know, I've always really liked the idea of Muse all dating each other. Who knows is this will be something like it though, I don't know haha, but you can be sure there will be more characters! …If I bother continuing this, that is. I'm not sure if it piques the interest of anyone but my self indulgent self.**

 **If you do though, enjoy!**

It wasn't as if Maki was _planning_ for this to happen. She didn't _plan_ for a blonde stranger to shove her into an unfamiliar car before driving off to God knows where, she didn't _plan_ on being caught in the streets during the full moon like she was some sort of _mutt._

Yet, there she was. A big, red wolf in the fenced backseat of a car belonging to an admittedly very attractive stranger. If only she wasn't locked in a cage, if only she wasn't a wolf at the moment, and if only said stranger hadn't so suspiciously tempted her with bland dog food (not that she didn't take the bait) and proceeded to take a hold of the furry torso and haul her into the back of her van, Maki could have tried her luck with the girl. She wasn't known to be very _smooth_ , per say, but she could up her charm game if she felt like it, and often times that was enough. Back to the point though.

She didn't know where they were going, though by the looks of it, the blonde girl – Eli, as she'd read off the name clip on her uniform, seemed to be some sort of Animal Control hunter, judging by the look of the van. The "backseat" was a caged in area, and she could see leashes and various shitty dog food brands lying around on the floor. A werewolf caught by the Animal Control? How humiliating. Maki did not want to deal with this.

The van took a sharp turn into a seemingly tired-looking street, void of any actual buildings other than the shelter they were driving towards. Maki could hear barking all the way to where she sat, and could only groan at the thought of being stuck with mere _dogs_ until the full moon had passed. She had to get out.

"Aww, don't be such a sour-puss. I'm sure you can get acquainted with the other mutts in there", the driver mumbled while looking Maki in the eyes through the car's mirror. Maki growled and narrowed her eyes, clearly offended. The hunter just laughed.

The car stopped in the driveway of the shelter, and Eli got out, picked up a leash, and closed in on the door to the car's trunk. Maki readied herself to bolt out once the door was open, but to her utter dismay, the blonde was skilled, fast and got hold of her the moment Maki burst out from the trunk. She felt an uncomfortable sensation around her neck, and was pulled along with the stranger due to the short leash connected to her collar. She writhed, growled, pulled the other way, but no can do. She was definitely stuck here.

She considered for a brief moment attacking the stranger in order to get free, but she assumed the other being a (possibly) experienced animal control hunter, the consequences might not be worth it. But that didn't mean she would _willingly_ follow her into the shelter. She had too much pride for that.

The short walk over to the entrance of the shelter was an intense game of push and pull, where Maki growled, and the hunter growled back.

Before she knew it, Maki was pushed into a bigger cage along with a couple other dogs, and she knew she lost this one. _Shit._

The dogs around her; all of them smaller than her, obviously, since she was a _wolf,_ all tried to sniff her, wag their tails at her and intrude her personal space. Unfortunately, despite being half canine, Maki had absolutely zero clue how the dog language worked other than what was instinct to her when she was in wolf form, and she could only wish she knew how the _fuck_ she could tell these mutts to stop smelling her fur without hurting them.

She could hear a pen scraping across paper from the end of the dark corridor, in a lit small room she'd passed earlier, where Eli now sat, presumably doing her paperwork.

Dogs were barking, whining, doing God knows what else, and Maki had to wonder how Eli managed to stay with these animals on a regular basis. Andwhy she was working in the middle of the goddamn night. What a loser.

Time passed by as all Maki could do was sit there and wait, waiting for the night to be over so she could turn back to normal, seeing a shocked human opening the cage wondering how she got there, calling The Department of Magical Creatures' werewolf control and have them erase the human's memory of the incident. No biggie.

Seeing as it was still the middle of the night however (her internal clock suggested around 2AM), she thought she might as well get some sleep before the whole ruckus would start up. Not that the concrete floor of the shelter and many dirty mutts surrounding her were an ideal sleeping spot, but waking up after a full moon night and not having slept was the _worst_. She had class tomorrow, too.

She found a corner in the cage area and curled into a ball, huddling for warmth. As if on cue, the blonde girl's yawn from the other room barely reached her ears as she slowly blacked out.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
